Ben Stokes
:This article is about the indentured servant of Joshua Collins in 1795 who died in 1840. For the Collinwood (1841 PT) groundskeeper and father of Carrie Stokes (1841), see Ben Stokes (PT). Benjamin "Ben" Stokes (1756 -1840) was a servant at Collinwood in the late 18th century and early 19th century. Late 18th Century Ben originally came to Collinwood as a prisoner who was indentured to Joshua Collins in the year 1795 to work off the rest of his prison term. Although Joshua treated him badly, Joshua's son, Barnabas Collins took a liking to Ben and taught him how to read and write. When Angelique the witch needed a strong servant to help her with her diabolical schemes, she decided to place Ben under her enchantment (373). Ben hated Angelique, but was often forced to betray Barnabas because of her powers. After Angelique's death, Ben became Barnabas' servant, in much the same way Willie Loomis would later be. Like Willie, Ben resented the control Barnabas had over him, but because he knew what Angelique had put him through, he was more understanding. After Barnabas was sealed in the Mausoleum by Joshua, Ben wrote in his diary the true history of the family pertaining to Barnabas, in direct conflict with the version which Joshua wrote, but took Barnabas's secret to his grave. Ben was also a confidant of Danielle Rogét, helping her when she traveled back in time. Ben was reunited with Barnabas when he returned to 1795 to save Victoria Winters from being hanged as a witch. Angelique had also returned to stop them by putting Victoria under her spell, but Ben set her on fire, which destroyed her. When Nathan Forbes and Natalie DuPres tried to put a stake through Barnabas' heart, he killed them both. Ben buried them in unmarked graves. 19th Century Ben married in the early 1800s and had a son, Amos Stokes. Amos later married a woman named Martha Bradbury and together they had one child, Carrie Stokes, born in 1825 (1163). Amos and Martha both died in the late 1830s, and Carrie came to live with her grandfather at Collinwood. Ben was surprised to be reunited with a time-traveling Barnabas in the year 1840, but their reunion was cut short when Ben found the Head of Judah Zachary. Knowing the history of Judah Zachary, Ben tried to convince Desmond Collins to destroy the head (1118). But due to the head's influence, Ben killed himself by taking a knife and nearly cutting his own head off (1119). Ben would be the first victim of Judah, as the head's power began to wreck havoc on the citizens of Collinsport. Notes *Ben Stokes was Thayer David's second role on the show. *When his descendent, Professor Stokes, first came to Collinwood in 1968, he told the family that Ben had been given $100 and a small parcel of land outside Collinsport which he worked until he died in his 75th year. He also said Ben was illiterate until he was 45, meaning if Barnabas taught him to write in 1795, then he died in 1825 - not 1840 as we would later see. *During the 1897 Flashback, Ben's grave was seen in the graveyard and showed the dates 1756-1816, yet his death was shown to take place in 1840. ﻿ *Ben's preferred drink was rum, preferably served by one of the girls at The Eagle. Stokes, Ben Stokes, Ben Stokes, Ben Category:Stokes family